Only Buying Some Time
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- He often say he hated him, but deep down he was in love with him.


**Title **: Only Buying Some Time

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **:Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: -6918- He often say he hated him, but deep down he was in love with him.

---

Mukuro let out a laughter after taking hold of a tonfa, that Hibari had thrown towards him. Said perfect glared at his rival while preparing to throw another tonfa.

"Kufufu."

The sound of laughter entered the atmosphere again after Mukuro captured Hibari's second tonfa. Mukuro was amused because he knew Hibari was unarmed and could be approached more easily. Hibari was irritated because the other had not only entered his 'office' during a Saturday morning but he has also taken hold of his tonfas. Hibari stood up, and approached the other. Mukuro was surprised when he was pushed against the door, making him drop the tonfas. Ignoring his weapons, Hibari placed his hands around Mukuro's neck.

"Are you going to kill me?" Mukuro asked.

Hibari nodded.

Mukuro was confident that Hibari was lying, but since he wasn't enjoying this, he pulled Hibari's arms away and was free, therefore leaning closer to Hibari's surprised face and kissed him. The illusionist laughed in his head when he felt the other wrap his arms around his neck. Hibari had lost his mind when Mukuro kissed him. The feeling was sensational and oh so sudden. Thanks to a little dignity, Hibari told himself that he is doing this to buy a chance when he can attack Mukuro off guard.

Lips pressed, and hands roaming each other's bodies. Mukuro was enjoying this and felt like teasing Hibari. Slowly, did he explore Hibari's unexposed body, knowing that the other was enjoying the touch. Hibari groaned when he realized what Mukuro was doing. Still chanting his motive for kissing the other back, Hibari pushed Mukuro back against the door and pulled off his jacket, then throwing it away. Mukuro responded by slowly removing the black jacket off of Hibari's shoulders. The 2 roamed each other's mouths with their tongues and started a fight that seemed to have no end.

Desiring to hear moans from his rival, Mukuro pinched Hibari's buttock and became more amused when Hibari reacted the way he wanted. Mukuro proceeded to undo the buttons of Hibari's shirt. Hibari felt that this was wrong, but he remained chanting in his mind. As long as he wasn't doing this to be nice, he will not stop until he can strike back viciously. Hibari pulled his arms away from Mukuro's sexy body so that his shirt could be pulled off.

Hibari was feeling very uncomfortable. Would he really expose his chest just to strike a not-so-critical blow? Was it really worth it? He was dealing with his rival here! His rival and most hated person, Rokudo Mukuro. Hibari blushed as he felt Mukuro's soft hands touch his chest and back. It felt good, but the feeling was not important, it was using this as a chance to get back at Mukuro for coming in here.

He still thought it wasn't worth it.

But he couldn't bring himself to stop kissing the other. He told himself it was because it wasn't time to stop yet, but some part of his mind knew he was getting addicted to the kiss and might not stop at all. The kiss broke anyway, so that Hibari could remove Mukuro's shirt. Hibari noted that Mukuro had a very attracting body. Mukuro continued the kiss and let his hands 'play' with Hibari's body, while Hibari did the same.

It wasn't right.

Everyone in the entire world would agree that they were not meant to be. Fighting was all that brought them together and it will be the last and only thing they do together, or should be doing. _This_, was out of order. Kissing, caressing, stripping even, was not right!

He failed anyhow, to remove himself from his romantic moment with Mukuro. He kept telling himself that he hated the Italian teenager to death, on and on again and again, but deep down in his mind and heart he loved him. Hibari forced himself to think that that was the reason why he was kissing him. When he no longer restrained his way of believing and thinking, he resumed chanting on.

As if he was afraid.

Hibari did not hesitate to remove Mukuro's belt and undo his pants. Mukuro broke the kiss to look at his blushing rival. He knew this was an odd thing to happen. Though he enjoyed it, he also found Hibari's act totally out of character. He believed Hibari was planning something evil against him, but why so long? Why not now? Right when his own pair of pants are going to be removed?

Mukuro gave a soft smile to the other before Hibari took that as a sign to 'resume'. He watched as Hibari brought out his genital, and stare at it with an arousing expression. Mukuro wasn't big, and he was glad of that, because he feared that he may hurt Hibari too much if they really made it that far.

Right now, Mukuro wanted Hibari to suck him. But he was too embarrassed to just say so. His cheeks turned to a slight pinkish color as he moved Hibari's head closer to his genital. Hibari gasped before having it completely inside of his mouth. Mukuro closed his eyes and looked upwards, moaning, as Hibari moved his head backwards and forwards.

He forgot to tell Hibari that he was at his limit, causing cum to enter the other's mouth. Hibari looked up, with a slightly displeased expression.

He wasn't planning to swallow it all in just yet, he'd rather wait to get used to the feeling first. Mukuro wasn't sure what Hibari would do next, but he was sure what _he_ was going to do. Hibari watched as his 'rival' took off his pants, shoes, and socks. Standing up straight, Mukuro looked down at the teenager who remains on his knees.

"Shall I take it off?" He asked.

Hands touching the waist-band of his boxers, Mukuro's eyes widen as Hibari really did swallow his cum. Said teenager gave out an unusual smile and decided to pull the boxers down himself.

Completely naked, Mukuro's cheeks turned pink as Hibari got back on his feet. He knew he would end up like Mukuro very soon. His mind was currently stuck on the subject about how sexy Mukuro was. He didn't expect him to look more better than any other teenager, especially with that hairstyle. God. Deep down he was beginning to go mad, because he was obviously going to have sex with Mukuro, when he has constantly told himself he is only earning a chance to attack him, unsuspected. He once again chanted that he will not let the other invade him anymore, as if he was really hiding fear of actually falling in love with whom had defeated him with great help from his weakness. The illusionist must earn a horrible beating but months have passed by and he has yet to earn it, even his future self never got beaten up by Hibari, though he was almost killed by Byakuran, who no longer existed anywhere at all.

Hibari was wrong, about the fact that Mukuro shall not be allowed to invade him; his arms were lying on Mukuro's shoulders while his belt was being removed, followed by his pants. Hibari could not suppress a moan once he felt Mukuro caress his sensitive yet soft legs. He almost laughed when Mukuro tickled his bare feet. Making Mukuro realize his feet are ticklish.

Lips met once again as Mukuro took off Hibari's boxers.

Their bodies, were soaked in sweat, their faces, were red and pink. Hibari was carried within Mukuro's arms while being taken to the sofa. Once lying on it, Mukuro crawled over him. A mischievious smile was planted on his handsome face and it made Hibari a bit nervous. Exactly the way Mukuro wanted him to feel.

Hibari sighed deepily, as he yelled within his head.

'I can't deny the truth!'

After that, his mind went back to denying his love for Mukuro. The touches and kisses felt amazing, Hibari felt like he was melting underneath Mukuro's somehow skilled hands. Mukuro did everything you can do to another male before having sex. Sucking him, sticking his fingers inside of him, after wetting them with his tongue. Licking him all over, etc.

Much to his own surprise, he felt disappointed when Mukuro did not put himself inside of Hibari. Said teenager was showing an unhappy look. Why?

"What's wrong with you?" Hibari asked.

"We must stop."

"Why?"

"I don't have any condoms."

Hibari almost hesitated to give the other a reply. "I don't care."

Mukuro's eyes widen, but he put that mischievous look back on that also had eyes filled with passion and love. Hibari moaned as he felt Mukuro within him. He was grateful to have Mukuro, because said teenager was patient, and allowed him to relax before continuing to a more, 'faster pace'.

Minutes later, Hibari clawed the back of the person he did not want to have far away from him. He loved the sensation he was getting as Mukuro moved in and out so rapidly. It was the best experience he ever had, he must say.

Mukuro was slightly confused with Hibari's need for comfort. Pushing the thought aside, Mukuro changed their poses. He had done so for 4 or 5 times, then ending with the pose they started with; he wanted to see Hibari's face when they cum together.

Illusions were useful, especially when you are exhausted and next a pillow and a blanket. Mukuro shared a large pillow with his satisfied partner. A long blue blanket covered their bodies, as well as keeping them comfortable.

Mukuro placed a hand on Hibari's cheek, and gently caressed it.

It was odd, to hear such words slip out of Mukuro's mouth just before you're going to fall asleep.

"I love you."

---

**End**


End file.
